Challenge
by Tabbie-chan and Haya-chii
Summary: This is a challenge for those who are up for it.


Challenge

Warning: This challenge allows Yuri, Yaoi, and Unwanted Harem, but this challenge does _**NOT**_ allow a Harem.

Main Rules 

1. For Yuri, Naruto must be gender bend.

2. For, if you want, Heterosexual, Naruto can also be gender bend.

3. No Sakura, she can be a friend but not in the pairings. Unless you want to gender bend her for Yaoi, but this is not liked. Sasuke, while I love SasuNaru, I rather you not have him in the main couple.

4. Do _**NOT **_make Naruto a desperate slut.

5. For Yuri, she should be Seme; Yaoi, he should be Uke; and Heterosexual, s/he can be Seme or Uke.

6. Naruto has to still be an orphan. No making his family alive again.

Idea Point

1. This is happening in today's kind of world, not the village world. But this government is different than ours, well not all of ours. (Government Below)

2. Naruto is the mysterious Prank King, and the leader of the famous, yet mysterious prank/rebel gang, Beasts; who seems to being around since the town, now city, was built. (Beasts Below)

3. A person of your chose, they don't need to be in the main couple, gets a group of their friends together to find out who the Beasts are, and maybe join them. Innocent to the real reason they are around.

About the Beasts

1. The Beasts was founded during the time the citied was being built, and as the member grew older they find an heir, even if not family, if a member took an early death, the whole gang has to get together and choose the heir.

2. The Beasts were founded due the rough government. All members don't have the happiest past.

3. When chosen as an heir, the heir takes the different name.

4. While the pranks are large, and people used to stay up and watch out for them to show up, but well, no one ever saw the Beasts, not even the security tapes.

5. Each member is trained from the start they were picked as an heir. One of the things are they are trained in hacking.

6. The Beasts uses the pranks, as a cover up for the hidden war they are fighting with the government, trying to bring freedom to their people.

7. Each Beasts with a title, have people who work under them, so even though there are only nine with names, there are really hundreds of nameless members.

8. The Beasts allows anyone to join the lower class via invitation after they are awakened. The person is then given a password for the Beasts main site online, which was made by one of the main Beasts.

9. The lower members have wild parties, for cover ups for the higher ups.

A must the Beasts _**has**_ to be the jinchuuriki.

About the Government

You can chose what government, but this government is harsh, but growing within it, not many think it is bad, other than the rebels (Beasts), who grow up in the dark side and had their eyes open by their formers.

End

How this story ends and goes is up to you.

Do you want the city to find out about the war that been going behind their backs, or do you want them to stay confused.

Do you want an ending that wraps everything up and answers all the questions, an ending that is strongly based on interpretation, an ending ties the end of the story back to clues planted in the beginning, an endings tell what happens to the characters a significant timeframe into the future, an ending the main conflicts are left unanswered or do you want an ending that is unexpected or twisted?

_**I know for my challenge I ask a lot, but I think that's better than to little info. Here is MY beginning for the challenge, but I don't think I'm going to do it. **_

Only a child, she had just turned six, and this had to happen. She didn't know how it started, but she knew she had to live on. She can't think of a reason as to why she has to live on, she was alone. The police are after her, why did she have to grow up in this place.

She knew they would be coming anytime soon, she had to live, she had to run, she had to be gone, now. She looked around the abandoned house for something, something to help her live. She couldn't find anything, she had to go. She checked the window, she saw them! They were near! She left the home she spent all of her young years. She started to run, run, she had to be away. Her blue-eyes looked behind her, she didn't see them. When she looked in front of her, she had let out a scream. She glared at the man in front of her. The red head man smirked at the tiny girl.

"Who are you? "Where did you come from? Are you one of them?" she had put on a brave face, but inside she was scared.

The man's dark eyes twinkled with an unknown meaning, "You are rude. You should speak your own name, before asking for another's."

The girl pouted, "I'm not rude, you're rude." She forgot about the danger she was in. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, now yours." she pointed to man, his smirk grew.

"Greetings Naruto Uzumaki, I have many names, but you can call me Kyuubi," he brought his hand out for her to grab, "I have chosen you to be my heir."

**-Beasts-**

Gaara starts at the glowing computer, in the dark room. Pictures and videos of their last prank were everywhere. He watches as in one video the police were taking all the cameras they see and mashing them to the ground.

"It's almost time." The red-head states to his partner as she was starting to get dress. The blond look to him and gave him a grin.

"Then I should get ready." She replied closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. She took off the shirt she was wearing, so she was just in a black sports bra. She grabbed bindings and started to wrap them around her chest, flatting herself. She grabbed some of Gaara's clothes, she put on Gaara's black long-sleeve shirt, black cargo pants, and converse shoes. She tied her long sunset hair in a style that made it seem much shorter, with a dark-red beanie over it; she had made sure to spray her hair with a little red. She made a hot guy, just saying.

She turned to Gaara with a smirk, "Ready, Shukaku."

Gaara returned her smirk as he placed a sandy-brown beanie, with black markings all over, on his head, covering all his red hair, "Always, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi looked at him, "Let's show them hell, Dattebayo!"

_**PM me or review!**_


End file.
